A Battle For Sharpay's Heart
by remedyofpain
Summary: Meet Troy Bolton, he just realized he's in love with Sharpay Evans. The only problem is, so's his 5 year old brother. Eventual Troypay and Ryella
1. Bossy Girls and Flirty Brothers

**A/N Hey everyone, I'm back with a new story I've been trying to post for God knows how long! I hope you like it! 'specially you Sohpia! wink, wink Ok, Yeah, so ... On with the story! Someone tell me I'm not the only one whose been affected with the whole FFN document uploading thing. Oh well! If anyone cares, check out my bff's story... Harry Potter and The .. well, it has something else in it. I'm going to co write it with her. I'm writing Sharpay's part, and she's writing Gabriella's part! **

**Title :** A Battle For Sharpay's Heart

**Author:** remedyofpain

**Ratings: **T (just to say on the safe side!)

**Summary**: Meet Troy Bolton, he's in love with Sharpay Evans. The only problem is, so's his 5-year-old brother. Eventual Troypay

_

* * *

_

XD

**A Battle For Sharpay's Heart**

**Bossy girls and Flirty Brothers.**

The doorbell rang through out the house, bouncing off the walls; it made its way up the stair and into the den where two brothers were playing a video game. One of the boys took off the game and walked out the room, with the other trailing behind him. Troy prepared himself mentally, and physically for the pain he was about to endure for the next few hours. He descended the stairs slowly, taking all the time he needed. She needed to suffer as much as she made him, even though he knew it was basically impossible to make someone suffer by taking three minutes to answer the doorbell, but there's still a possibility. His little brother of six and a half was stamping his foot, waiting for him to open the door.

He stopped just in front of the door and smirked to himself, thinking of how aggravated she must be, standing on his front porch, pushing his door bell non stop. He sighed deeply before he swung the door open, and was greeted by her frowning face. She stood there, glaring at him and shook her head menacingly before she turned around and walked back to her black Porsche, stomping her feet along the way. He was surprised one of her heels didn't break in half.

"Where's the pretty lady going?" Chris looked up at his brother wide eyed.

"Out of here, that's for sure. I don't care if we have a project to do; even if it is for half of our grade. I'm just glad I got rid of her-" his smile faltered as he watched her back out of his driveway. Everything he had just said to his brother was now making its way to his brain. He ran down his driveway, waving his hands in the air wildly, yelling for her to come back. He ran in front of the car and stood there, with his stand still waving; his eyes were bulging as he watched her roll her eyes through the windscreen. Her Porsche revved loudly as she gripped the steering wheel, smirking evilly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Troy shouted at her loudly. She arched her eyebrow in reply before the wheels squealed. Troy jumped out of the way, annoyed at his brothers laughter, and at Sharpay.

"What is your problem!! Are you out of your mind!" he got himself up and held his arm gently while glaring at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"What ever are you talking about Troy? I'm just trying to park my car in a position that's easier for me to reverse out of when I have to leave." Sharpay said while getting out of her car which was now parked at the side of the road.

"I'm sure you were!" Troy dusted himself off angrily. Chris ran up to him, still giggling happily.

"That was funny! Do it again! Again! Again! Again! Again!" he demanded while jumping up and down. Sharpay sighed heavily and brushed a piece of her falling hair out of her face. Chris stopped jumping and eyed Sharpay with interest.

"You're pretty, I like you." He said hurriedly; swaying from side to side.

"At least someone does." Troy muttered, still angry with Sharpay after the latest 'incident'. There was always an 'incident' with Sharpay. Nothing's ever boring or dull; she always has something up her sleeve. Which is why I've got to keep my eyes peeled, you never know what she's going to pull…..

"Save it for someone who cares Bolton." She looked down at Chris and smiled genuinely. Troy rubbed his eyes with his fist, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. His hand had stopped hurting a couple of seconds ago. Sure the smiled wasn't direct towards him, but she was smiling never less. It was a good start. Maybe there's hope for her after all!

"I'm Chris. It's nice to meet ya babe." Chris took her hand and kissed it gingerly.

"Aww, you are so cute! I'm Sharpay!" She had an amused look as she let Chris lead her into the house. He was going great for a six year old; better than he was on his first date, anyways. He followed them up his driveway, trying to find his 'happy' place, his 'inner peace' as he heard his brother sweet talking Sharpay. Sharpay Evans. Surely she was going to go back and tell all of her giggly friends about Chris. Surely she's make up some rumor about how he had trained his brother well and whatever else.

_Little brothers sure do cause a lot of trouble_, he thought bitterly. Just as he was about to follow the pair inside, Sharpay slammed the door shut in his face behind her. _Ohhh, she is good!_ He rubbed his face and pushed open the door with a force that didn't belong there and ended up toppling over because he had failed to let go of the door in time and had lost his balance. Sharpay looked over at Troy and smirked before pulling out her sidekick snapping a picture before slamming her phone shut. He opened her mouth to speak, but Troy cut her off.

"Don't say anything!" he pulled himself off of the ground and dusted imaginary lint off of his shirt. Chris giggled and clapped his hands continuously.

"That was funny! Do it again!" his jet black hair bounced up and down and his blue eyes, which were freakishly similar to Troy's but just a shade lighter, gleamed as the sun reflected off them.

"Can we just do the project and get it over with? I didn't invite you over here to laugh at me," he snapped at the now giggling Sharpay.

"So? I would've laughed at you anyways. But moving on, what do you want to do first? The written part or the whole building part, or whatever it is you want to call it?" Her laughter seized and nothing, but her fumbling inside of her purse was the only sound heard. She whipped out a neatly folded paper and opened it, spreading it out on her knee.

"Well, actually I'd rather build the-"

"Okay, I want to do the written part first too! Now, where's your computer?? She got up, still holding the piece of paper and looked at him expectantly, "Well?"

"Well what?" The nerve of this girl! Seriously, didn't his opinion count for anything?

"Show me your computer already and... _what_ are you staring at?" She followed his gaze and rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed. He was unconsciously staring at a picture of himself and Gabriella at the curtain call of Twinkle Towne.

"I'll show you!" Chris chirped happily. With that he jumped up and grabbed Sharpay's hand and led her upstairs into the study. Troy rolled his eyes, beginning to feel frustrated with being a third wheel, for once in his life. Sure, Sharpay wasn't there to see him but they had a project to do; together. _Not_ together with Chris.

He didn't even know why he was thinking of Sharpay like this. The less time he spent with her, the better. Okay, maybe that was a bit much; but as odd as it seemed, he actually kind of enjoyed spending with Sharpay, and Chris; with her things were never boring.

Then again, with her things were never civilized either. He was stressing way too much over someone he didn't even like. He didn't even know why they were studying Volcanoes... _again_. Didn't they do that in eighth grade already? But no, Mr. Sweeny decided that the class didn't know _enough_ about Volcanoes and needed to be more informed so BAM! Project; didn't he know some of them had other things to do than studying? Like basketball for instance, it was on-

"Troy! Will you get your butt up here already? I don't have all day, you know! I have to do my nails at five!" Sharpay stood at the top of the stairs, her hand joined together with Chris' hand forming what looked like a knot.

"I see someone's found a new boyfriend," he muttered audibly as he climbed up the stairs. She scowled at him, narrowed her eyes and shook her head menacingly. They stood next to each other nose to nose, glaring. Chris looked up at his big brother and Sharpay; he felt the tension clouding the air.

"The computer's this way, Sharpay." He gently pulled out her hand, not knowing what else to do. She huffed and turned around; her hair whipping Troy in the face, pulling Chris along with her. Troy made funny noises before he followed her into the study.

"Hey! Watch where you're putting that thing! I could've choked!" he called after her bitterly.

"I highly doubt that." She said icily. "Now type in the password so we can get a move on." She leaned back in the chair and watched as Troy leaned over her shoulder and typed in the password for, what seemed to be, his computer. Sharpay scrunched p her nose and looked at Troy with disgust.

"Next time, try some deodorant." She replied before rubbing her nose furiously. Troy felt his face heat up ; he stood up and smelt his armpits. He scrunched up his face in confusion.

"I don't smell!!" he protested with a flushed face. She merely shrugged her shoulders and googled "Volcanoes." She leaned back in the chair before and sighed heavily.

"Why is this stupid thing taking so long to load? Hey, do you want to hand up the written part in booklet form or just stick everything on a piece of bristle board?" she asked him, pulling Chris into her lap.

"Yeah, I agree, booklet form is way better." She said not waiting for a reply.

"Will you stop doing that? When you ask someone a question, you're supposed to wait for their reply." He snapped irritated.

"Tell it to someone who cares." came Sharpay's simple yet effective reply. Chris giggled as he started playing with Sharpay's hair like a baby would. It was like he had never seen blond hair before; his eyes were wide open as he gently held a piece of her golden hair in his pudgy little hand. He rolled his eyes; seems like Sharpay's rubbing off on him, and sat down on the chair next to Sharpay and watched as she copied and pasted all the information there was on Wikipedia.

"Good, now that my part's done, I'll be seeing you later." She said as she pasted it on Microsoft Word.

"Wait; what?" Troy stood up and looked down at Sharpay a fire blaring in his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me! That's all you're going to do?" She took Chris off of her lap and strode out of the room with big confident steps.

"I got all the information; now all you have to do is summarize it." She made her way down the stairs; picked up her purse and pulled out her sunglasses. "Later kiddo." She said, passing her hand through Chris' hair on her way to the front door.

"That's funny Sharpay; wait, not it's not! I'm not going to summarize all of that! That's 15 pages long!" I followed her out to her car with my brother trailing not too far behind me.

"Oh well, at least I'll have something to tell Mr. Sweeny on Monday." She put on her sunglasses and hopped into her car. He saw her put the key in the little slot and soon enough her black Porsche was roaring down the street.

"Nice lady." Chris stated before he walked back inside. _Nice? Sharpay Evans was anything but nice._ He followed his brother inside; unsure of what to make of all that had just happened.

_

* * *

_

XD

**A/N Hey everyone, again, please review and tell me what you think! As for the Wikipedia thing, that's the exact same thing I did with my group... heh heh heh, It was a last minute thing ok? Bad news, school... new semester...same stupid teachers. I hate my life... Oh well, review and make me happy! Or-or something bad's gonna happen! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ash**


	2. Angry Blondes and Cafeteria Graffiti

**A/N I've finally got this updating fast thing down! I'm glad all of you guys like the story and the storyline especially! You're reviews really encourage me to update soon! I'm sadden to say Chris isn't in this chapter -sob- but I hope you all like this more or less. I'm sorry about all the grammar errors there probably are and will have in the future...but Sophia can't see it earlier than you guys! That's cheating: I've got no time to fix it now... I'm too hungry and tired... blah...enjoy! Thanks again for all those reviews! **

**Disclaimer Yes! I own the best character! I own Chris! Finally! Something to call my own! Everything else belongs to those youtube haters ... Disney...**

_

* * *

_

XD

**Angry Blondes and Cafeteria Graffiti**

**Chapter 2**

"Bolton, Evans," Mr. Sweeny was calling out the groups for the Volcano project this period and was asking them some questions, God knows why. It was probably just to check up to see if they had any problems with their project so far… it's been three days and counting. Sharpay walked up to her teacher's desk and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Troy.

"Mr. Bolton," a muffled reply was heard over the many whispers that rippled throughout the class. "Mr. Bolton!" Mr. Sweeny called out aggravated.

"Coming! I'm coming!" Troy managed to stumble over Chad's bag and made his way next to Sharpay who, from the looks of it, was just as pissed as Mr. Sweeny.

"Bolton, now that you've wasted three minutes of my life, tell me where you've reached with your project with Miss. Evans?" Mr. Sweeny glared at Troy with his beady black eyes and tapped his fingers on his desk impatiently.

"Well, actually sir, we haven't gotten that far because Sharpay wasn't really—" Troy was cut off by a loud screech from Sharpay who was sending Troy murderous looks.

"Are you kidding me? I got you all the information! All you had to do was summarize! How could you say I'm keeping us back when this is clearly all your fault!" Sharpay yelled at the top of her voice and crossed her arms angrily. Many of their classmates groaned and got ready for the next Bolton-Evans Battle to start. B.E.B. as some students called it. It went straight back to fifth grade when Troy 'accidentally' cut up Sharpay's English assignment and used it for his Paper-Mâché basketball he made for art. Since then, there was always some drama involved between the two.

"All you do is copy and past and expect me to do everything else!" Troy yelled back, red in the face.

"Bolton, Evans; have some-"

"What else do you want me to do? Read it aloud for you to understand all the big words?" Every student was now paying rapid attention to the amusing scene that was playing before them.

"I can too read!" Troy huffed, sounding like Chris himself, "If I remember oh-so correctly, it wasn't my brother who couldn't even read 'Go drama club!'"

"Leave my brother out of this!" Sharpay yelled back, sounding like she was about to burst," You know Troy," she spoke in a soft and almost caring voice, but everyone knew it was an act by the smirk that was now covering her face, " you shouldn't just hide your problems-"

"I do not have any reading problems! You're the one with all the problems, maybe they aren't with reading but-"

"So you admit you have problems reading! I knew it!" Sharpay nodded her head triumphantly and before Troy could get a word in, Mr. Sweeny cut into their; well no one would call it a conversation….

"Enough! Both of you; in the hallway! Now! The rest of you; get back to work" Mr. Sweeny's vein popped out of his rather large forehead as he slammed the classroom door shut.

"Oooh, they're gonna get it…" a cheerleader said to her friends, making the room noisy with mindless chatter.

"I have heard about this kind of behavior from the other teachers! I am telling you once; and only once….if you two ever behave like that in my class again……detention! Now; get back to class! And by the way…. You both have detention today." Mr. Sweeny said coolly then took big strides into his class.

"WHAT?!" the familiar screech rang throughout the hallways. She slowly turned her head to give Troy a glare that scared the heck out of him. She balled her hands into fists and stepped towards Troy. In any other case, he wouldn't have been afraid of a girl; but this wasn't just any ordinary girl, this was Sharpay Evans. She's capable of anything….

"I've never gotten a detention before in my life!" She growled deeply.

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" Troy said, taking a step back.

"Sharpay Evans does _not _get detention." She took another step towards Troy, a _really _big step making her less than six inches away from him.

"Ok Sharpay, let's not get hostile….." Troy said nervously; he'd never _ever_ felt this nervous before and he hated it. He hated Sharpay Evans for scaring him; he hated the fact that he was now sweating like a pig. He hated the fact that Sharpay might lose her cool and slap him any second and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it because she was a _girl_.

"Bolton, Evans; class now!" Mr. Sweeny called out from inside the class.

"Coming!" Troy nervously pushed past Sharpay, ignoring the frightening feeling of daggers in the back of his head. The whispers picked up like a storm again, but this time it was a little different. Everyone was sharing their own thoughts on what they thought had happened between the sweaty Troy and a red faced Sharpay.

"What do you think they were doing? I told you they'd get it..." Sharpay sent the red headed cheerleader a hateful look which shut her up immediately. She bent her head and pretended to read from her science notebook. Troy stiffly made his way over to his seat and waited for Mr. Sweeny to continue with his name calling and questioning and what ever else he was doing. He sat upright looking straight at the board imagining what Sharpay would do to him after class.

"Troy…Troy! Are you ok? Dude, you're sweating like…. like….like fat Joe. Does this have something to do with Sharpay?" Chad looked at his best friend with concern. Pulling himself together he whispered back his answer.

"Sharpay….she's going to kill me." Troy acted casual hoping that she didn't hear him. He had no idea why he was making such a big deal out of this, it was just Sharpay. He could take her if she every tried anything. But he couldn't because she was a girl. She's no girl…she's an animal.

"What? Why are you whispering?" Chad played with the basketball in his hands idly.

"Because…I got her a detention…" She pretended to take some notes but it was quite useless as Mr. Sweeny wasn't actually doing any work with the class today.

"What? Troy…are you afraid of-"

"Bolton, we're meeting over at your house tomorrow… around four thirty because I have to go to my…er singing practice." Sharpay whipped her head back around and didn't even bother waiting for Troy's response; she knew what the answer to that was.

"We wouldn't want to miss that now would we? You need all the help you can get, princess." Chad muttered audibly for both Sharpay and Troy to hear. His remarked owned him a snigger and a dictionary aimed for his head; she never misses…..

* * *

"Ok, Miss. Evans, you can use this to scrap off the gum from under the cafeteria tables. And Mr. Bolton, here's a broom and mop...and an apron in case you need it. Now, get to work." Mr. Sweeny turned around and headed out of the cafeteria slamming the door shut behind him. It was after school and Troy had done his best to avoid Sharpay all day. He even ate lunch in his 'spot' because he was afraid she'd kick him in the shin with her heels on. Sharpay on the other hand, simply waited for Troy like a predator after school. She simply ignored him any other time and kept on conversing with her brother.

"What is this? Some sort of chisel?" Sharpay held up the chisel and looked around the cafeteria before she let the chisel fall out of her hand and stalked over to the cafeteria's exit door, grabbed her bag and pushed the door open.

"Wh-where do you think you're going?" Troy demanded angrily, getting his nerve back. He forgot all about the hallway incident and walked right up to Sharpay and watched as she pushed the door for the second time.

"It just won't open!" Sharpay struggled with the door before she let out a loud high squeal, "I broke my nail! Once again, this is all your fault Bolton."

"Do you think Mr. Sweeny locked the door?" Troy asked swallowing a wad of gum he was sucking, yes, sucking. Troy Bolton does not chew gum, but merely sucks the taste out of it.

"No, I think it's the leprechauns…you know how tricky they can be!" Sharpay rolled her eyes before she made her way up the cafeteria steps, "He couldn't have possibly locked all of the doors in the cafeteria in such a short period."

"So…you're ditching?"

"No, I've got drama later on…"

"But, doesn't Drama start at three and finish at ….. four-ish?" Troy followed her curiously.

"So, what's it to you? If you must know, which I assume you don't, I am the Co-President of the Drama club along side Ryan so we're in charge of putting back the props and everything else after the meetings. I'm scheduled to clean up today with Kelsi."

"Wait….you _clean_? With _Kelsi_? Won't you break a nail or something?" Troy stopped in his tracks and looked at Sharpay as she tugged on the door opposite the upstairs bathroom.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sharpay tugged a little harder on the door. She let out a cry of frustration and banged the door with her fist. "We're locked in. Well; this is just great! Damned leprechauns. What do you propose we do now?" Troy handed her the chisel and gave her an almost understanding look.

"My guess is that Sweeny'll only let us out after he thinks we've done enough work. I heard that he gave a couple of ninth graders the same thing to do when we were in seventh. They didn't do any work and Sweeny brought them back every day, giving them more and more 'jobs' until they completed everything he made them do."

"Well, aren't you a bucket of sunshine?"

"I was just telling you…."

"Well, you didn't need to." Sharpay strutted back down the cafeteria stairs and meekly crawled under one of the tables. Troy eyes her with interest. "Oh sick! This is nasty!" She called out from under the table….,"hey look there's graffiti under here!"

"Really? I wanna see." Troy crawled under the table next to Sharpay and looked inspected the drawings and names that were scribbled under there.

"Ughh, move Bolton! You're squishing me!"

"No, you move!"

"I was here first! Now get your apron and continue with your sweeping!" Oh yes, this was indeed the perfect ending to the worst day ever.

_

* * *

_

XD

**A/N Troy's a big baby in the chapter isn't he? I'm sorry to stop ot off here, but it was getting way too long! The'll still be some excitement in the next chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to skip to the next day with little Chris! ) There was a still is a plot behind the Wikipedia thing... and to all my friends reading this... I'm sorry I copied and pasted our Volcano project off from Wikipedia... I hope you liked this chpater! If you find any grammer errors; Sophia, just tell me in your review! I'll be sure to change 'em up! Ok... I'm still babbling... I think that's it! There was something else I was going to say! It was inportant! Oh well...review! I promise I'll update faster! PINKY SWEAR! Oh yes! There it is! In my story there's no connection to the cafeteria to the second floor you see when everyone's dancing. Well, I think there is... all there is; is a bathroom here. Ok, that's a like a little hint right there. There's no way to get to the second floor, but you can still see it...it's not that fa-- Ok, that's enough! I wouldn't want anyone guessing what's gonna happen!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**Ash**


	3. What goes around comes back around

**A/N Ok, I know I promised Chris in this chapter as well as may other things, but my fingers had a mind of its own. I figured it would've been smarter to just leave it like this and post it up now because I sure as hell know I won't be able to update any time soon. My mother believe I should study more... parents... I'll try my best to update soon though, I'm only allowed on the computer on the week-ends for a limited time only... Sorry about that... I'm also apologizing in advance for all of the grammetical errors you are about to witness... Feel free to tell me any corrections that need to be made.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...much. HSM belongs to some Disney person... I also do not own Face Down or The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**

* * *

**

_XD_

**Chapter Three**

**What goes around comes back around.**

"Bolton, I said to move!" Sharpay roughly shoved from under the cafeteria table.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way. I hope you have fun scrapping the gum off from under all of these tables!" Troy crawled from under the table and headed for the broom which was stationed at the table opposite Sharpay's. He sighed and picked up the broom unsure of what to do with it. Sure he'd seen his mother use it time and time again in the kitchen but he was never really paying that much attention to what she did. He roughly moved the broom side to side, kicking up a ton of dust into the air; purposely of course.

"What in your right mind do you think you're doing? I have allergies you know!" Sharpay crawled out from under the table on her hands and knees and glared up at Troy who in reply swept another layer of dust into her face. Sharpay gasped as all the dust particles entered her mouth. She squeezed her nose together and shut her eyes. Holding her breath she slowly got up and inched away from Troy and the mess he was making.

Then, out of the blue, Sharpay started coughing like a manic. She put one hand over her chest and the other over her mouth and continued coughing. Troy looked at her awkwardly unsure of what how to respond. He dropped the broom and cautiously made his way over to Sharpay. He felt very uncomfortable in her presence, especially since she was coughing her head off like now.

"Sharpay, are you ok?" He timidly put his hand on her back and tried to pat it reassuringly. His response was some more hackles and a perfectly manicured hand shooing him away. "Do you want me get the nurse?" It was only after he said it he realized how incredibly stupid his question was. Firstly, the nurse always leaves fifteen minutes before school ends to 'beat the student traffic'; and secondly, they were locked in the cafeteria. He focused his attention back on Sharpay as she let out another one of her deep and scratchy coughs. Troy twisted his face in pain; he could've actually felt that one. He wondered how long Sharpay was coughing for; it seemed like eternity.

In fact for the whole 'eternity' he hadn't seen her stop once; to breathe or anything. His eyes grew to the size of globes as Sharpay finally stopped hackling and sucked in deep raspy breaths. Her eyes were shut, her hand was still over her chest and her other hand lay limply by her side. Troy tuned into her breathing; it sounded like she was going through a lot of pain. He would try and help some more but that would probably end up with her yelling at him for being too close to her or something like that. He was consumed with guilt as he bit his bottom lip, wondering whether he should apologize or not.

"Sharpay?"

"What?!" Troy was taken back at how much Sharpay's voice sounded like her cough; deep and raspy.

"Look, I'm sorry for sweeping the dust into your face. I shouldn't have done it period." She looked so venerable with her bright pink face twisted in unimaginable pain. Sharpay opened her eyes and gazed at Troy before she crawled back under the table, leaving a few words lingering in the silence.

"Whatever. Just never let it happen again, or you're gonna wish you were never born." A brief smiled crossed his features before he picked up the forgotten broom and took a few steps before turning back around. "But seriously, how do you work this thing? You just move it from side to side right?" Sharpay immediately stuck her head out from under the table and peered up at Troy in disgust.

"Are you kidding me? You really don't know how to use a broom?"

"I'm sure there are many other people, much like myself, who don't know how to use a broom!"

"Yeah, all the incredibly lazy people. Do you even do any thing at home? Wash the dishes….anything?"

"I'm a guy, I do basket ball. I'm not some girl in a pink frilly dress that helps her mom cook dinner or whatever. I'll have you know, I am very active with basket ball an—"

"Yeah yeah; whatever. Just don't expect me to teach you how to use it! Common sense shall lead the way! Well, if you've got any…." Sharpay waved her hand dismissively before she disappeared back under the table with the chisel in hand.

Twenty-five minutes later Troy was finished sweeping the floor. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and used threw the broom down. He was pretty fed up with it now. He was happy that he had finally finished but still angry that her still had to mop. He glanced over at Sharpay and saw her one of her pink stilettos sticking out from under a table. Not any table, but the same exact table that she was under when he had first started sweeping. _Unbelievable_. He stomped over to Sharpay a fire blazing behind his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he bent down and crawled under the table glaring at her fiercely. "You're carving your name? After I've spent twenty-five minutes sweeping this place I come back here to find you carving your name under the table!"

"Well, yeah." Sharpay bent her head back trying to figure out how to carve the 'y'.

"Hand over the chisel Evans! Let a man show you how to do this!" Troy reached for the chisel but Sharpay jerked her hand away.

"And I'll let you know when I find that man. Now move over!"

"Oh very funny Sharpay; very funny. But I want to carve my name too! I don't see why you need more space! You're like a walking toothpick! How much room can you take up?" Sharpay glanced over at him and waved the chisel in front of his face dangerously.

"You better watch your mouth Bolton! You mightn't want to have another accident now would we?" She was referring to that time in 5th grade when she had pushed past him and Troy had magically found himself at the bottom of the stairs, papers fluttering and flying everywhere.

"Whatever; will you just give me the chisel?"

"No! Not until I'm finished using it!"

"Oh great! This is going to take forever! Hey Sharpay, what are you going to do when Mr. Sweeny asks you to see some proof that you've actually done your part of our punishment?"

"Who says he'll ask?"

"I've got Chad as a friend, remember?"

"Oh, right….. I'll…think of something. Nothing your little brain has to worry about."

"Damn! I'm thirsty! There's nothing here to eat or drink—"

"Idiot! We're stuck in a cafeteria! With food! Jesus Troy, lets starts to make use of that thing up in your head—" Sharpay was cut off by her cell phone ringing loudly throughout the empty cafeteria.

"Hello? Oh, hey Ryan. I told you, I've got detention. You did leave the car for me, right? Good. Yes, I'll help you when I get home, I always do. I know, I know. Hey, will you do me a favor? Will you go visit granny and stay with her for me? Please? You know how she can be. Ok, thanks a million! Love you too, bye." Sharpay closed her pink Razor shut and placed it back in its rightful place; inside her Gucci handbag.

"What was that about?"

"None of your business!" Sharpay irritably checked her watch for the time. Fourty minutes, she had spent fourty mintes stuck with this lunk headed basket ball freak and suprisingly, there was no internal bleeding.

"Nice ring tone, I've never actually pictured you as a rock/punk type. I thought it was all about Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera with you. Face Down is an awesome song! I just love The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!" It was at that moment when they both heard a jingling noise coming from the entrance of the cafeteria. Sharpay quickly made her way away from the table and stood up sighing deeply.

"Miss. Evans, Mr. Bolton. I hope you have both learnt your lesson. Now Miss Evans, I would in fact like to see where it is you put all that gum you were told to scrap off from under the tables. You didn't have to do all, just as long as you did some."

"Actually Mr. Sweeny, Troy and I traded jobs so I swept the cafeteria and he chiseled under the tables. He didn't know how to use a broom." Sharpay nodded her head for effect and moved beside Mr. Sweeny.

"What? You're kidding me right? I'm the one who—" Troy starred in shock at Mr. Sweeny who nodded in approval and 'sent her on her way.' Sharpay nodded her head once more, reached for her school bag, turned around once more and smirked at Troy who was staring at her murderously. She swung her school bag over her shoulder and she swiftly made her way out of the cafeteria. It looked odd seeing her with two bags; a school bag and a handbag, but no one was in the hallways to notice her triumphant walk out of school and into the car park so it didn't really matter. Whoever said everyone deserves a second chance was blatantly wrong.

* * *

_XD_

**A/N I know, this chapter is terribly boring, but only if you didn't use your imagination for Sharpay's phone call with Ryan. I've just realized that he hasn't been mentioned that much, same goes for Gabriella. They both have major parts to play in thiis story, so I figured I might as well use this chapter to bring about the second main part of the story. Ok... as a hint, I'll just like to say.." GO DRAMA CLUB!" With Sharpay and Ryan and the basket ball team... (It has nothing to do with basket ball) I'm sorry for not replying for all of your reviews, they are deeply appricated. I'va also gotten inspired for another story...but I'm not too sure about it. **

**Thanks for reading...you know how much I love reviews!**

**Ash**


	4. The Bugs and the Bees

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I'm sad to say this is just a filler chapter….. but Chris is in it, so that's a plus. Don't hate me. The only significant thing ion this chapter is the phone call. If you want to have a little idea about the story you could check out wish on a star ox's review….she's pretty close to guessing, but she didn't get it. Sharpay doesn't do any volunteer work at all, but she's pretty close. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Never Again by Kelly Clarkson.**

_

* * *

_

**A Battle for Sharpay's Heart**

**Chapter 4**

**The Bugs and the Bees**

She stood there irritably tapping her foot against the hard tiled floor. She checked her watch one last time before she rapped firmly on the door once more. Ok, so maybe she was an hour late, but that's no big deal; it was only sixty minutes.

"Troy, get the door." When she heard this, she scoffed and rolled her eyes. Seconds later a tall, well compared to Sharpay she was tall, brunette with a sky blue apron tied around her waist opened the door breathlessly. "I'm so sorry dear-" she cut herself off as she looked up from untying her apron and smiled. It had a domino effect on her because her whole face lit up and her eyes gleamed excitedly. "Sharpay, how nice it is to see you! How long has it been? Nine years? Do come in!" Mrs. Bolton stepped aside and let Sharpay in before she enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. B." came Sharpay's muffled response.

"Have a wonderful day dear, and do stop by anytime you want. Troy! Sharpay is here to see you!" his mother pulled away from Sharpay and walked over to the bottom of the stairs and let her voice travel upstairs. "She's been here for five minutes already"

"Good! Let her wait!" came Troy's heated reply. Mrs. Bolton's eyes widened in anger.

"Go in the kitchen and help yourself to some lemonade in the fridge." Mrs. Bolton stomped her feet with every step she took up the stairs and slammed a door open. Sharpay walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a nice up of lemonade and listened to all the yelling but she was interrupted by a shy voice whispering, his voice low and delicate.

"Hi Sharpay." Sharpay looked around the kitchen and saw little Chris dressed in a black suit. His right hand was behind his back and he looked at her shyly and blushed. Sharpay froze midway and observed Chris' new look. His shaggy black hair was gelled back and his face looked up at her in silent admiration.

"Hey Chris, what's up with the new do?" Sharpay put her glass down and walked over to Chris.

"I've got something for you." Chris told her softly. "Just close your eyes."

"Ok…if you say so." Sharpay closed her eyes and smiled warmly. Chris held one of her hands and pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back. "Ok, open em."

"Oh my gosh Chris! They're so beautiful!" Sharpay blinked several times before she took the flowers.

"Like you!" Chris smiled his Bolton smile and Sharpay bent down to kiss him on his cheek.

"You're so adorable-" Sharpay was cut off by distant shouts and the stomping of feet from upstairs.

"Go downstairs this instant!" Didn't I teach you better?"

"Mom, this is Sharpay we're talking about here. We both know she can very well wait for a bit longer. She's a big girl!"

"Troy…."

"Mom."

"Troy!"

"Ok, ok fine! I'll go, jeeze!"

"Troy!"

"Alright already! I'm going!" A loud thudding of footsteps were heard before Troy appeared momentarily.

"Sorry about the family, they do that sometimes…." Chris scratched the back of his neck and bent his head.

"It's ok, my dad and my brother are just like that! They mostly argue about hats and baseball. It's really annoying. The only time they're civil is when we sit down for dinner and Ryan asks for Dad to pass the salt. Then Granny comes over and it's a mess. She can hardly stand dad and she glares at him whenever she sees him. We've got to keep her away from him because sometimes she'll just throw anything she can get her hands on at him. And you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"No…… but I can pretend!" Chris looked up and sent Sharpay a charming smile. Mrs. Bolton came inside the kitchen and stopped eyeing Chris up and down.

"What on earth? Chris, are you getting married? What is the meaning of this?" She walked over to Chris and gave him a look any mother would've been proud of.

"I wish." Chris sighed and gazed at Sharpay lovingly. Sharpay got up and rumpled Chris' hair, despite the gel, and walked over to Troy who was glaring at her with pure hatred.

"Let's get this over with Bolton. I have plans." Sharpay followed him out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into his bedroom. She sat on his bed, and he sat on his chair starting up his computer. "Did you finish summarizing?"

No answer.

"Bolton! Did you summarize any?"

No answer.

"Bolton! Answer me!" Sharpay got up and stomped over to Troy's desk. "You didn't do anything did you?"

"There was nothing to do! I am not doing all the work while you sit and boss me around. This is my house and I call the shots Sharpay."

"Is that so? Well we'll just have t o see who— "Sharpay was cut off by her cell phone singing out Kelly Clarkson's Never Again. "Hello, yes. What? You can't be serious! I haven't been here for an hour! Well, only if you add up the length of the journey and I had to stop of Coffee and-- fine, fine. I'll be right there." She slammed her sidekick shut. "I'll deal with you later." She strutted out his room with Troy lagging behind her.

"Where are you going? Doesn't this project mean anything to you? Our grade, anything?"

"Yes, but there are just some things that are more important than a little school project." She walked out of the house and slammed the door shut. Sharpay sighed heavily and headed straight towards her car. Sure she loved her family, but this really had to stop. "I need a one way ticket out of here." With that she fastened her seat belt and started her car.

In the Bolton residence

"Troy, what did you do to Sharpay?" His mother asked, sticking her head out of the kitchen .

"Nothing, I did nothing! I have no idea why she's acting like this. She just got this phone call and left."

"Maybe it's that time of the month," his mom said putting away a plate.

"Mother! You do not mention a woman's monthly cycle in front of real men, like me!"

"Well I don't mind!" said Chris looking up smiling.

"You don't even know what a monthly cycle is!" Troy said trying his best not to shout, he didn't want to risk getting in trouble again. Girls should come with a warning label whenever it's 'that time of the month'

"Of course I do!" he proclaimed proudly, he then turned to his mother and whispered quietly, "Mommy what's that?"

"Don't worry honey, you don't need to know that until your 17," she said looking at him smiling.

Troy rolled his eyes; his brother had the gift of cuteness. He walked over to the window and looked outside, and watched as Sharpay's car tires squealed before she zoomed out of sight. They always said '_All's well that ends well_', well he couldn't wait to see this ending.

_XD_

**

* * *

**

**Ash.**


	5. Recognition

_Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical and I do not intend on being sued any time soon._

_

* * *

_

**A Battle For Sharpay's Heart**

**Recognition **

"Ok, I'm here! What's the big emergency?" Sharpay had finally arrived home and rushed inside. She was panting heavily, afraid that something was terribly wrong.

"Hello?" she called out; no one was in the living room. She took off her heels and flung them aside.

"In here," Ryan's voice rang out. It came form the TV room so she hurried over and pushed open the door, expecting to see the worst. Her facial expression changed from that of worry to pure anger. Their grandmother was sitting on the couch watching Ryan, who was reading a book next to her, the television was on but it remained ignored. She stomped over to Ryan, red-faced.

"Where, may I ask, is this big emergency?" Sharpay stood up right in front of him, crossed her arms and scowled. Ryan shifted his weight uneasily under her gaze. "Well, out with it!"

"What's this word?" Ryan showed her the book he was reading and bent his head down in shame. Sharpay sighed heavily before she left herself fall onto the couch next to him. She looked at the book and flipped the page idly, ignoring Ryan.

"Sharpay, dear, don't be mad at Ryan. I asked him to call you, so the emergency was mine; Ryan, on hearing you bawling out for us, used the opportunity to ask you for help," the old lady lectured Sharpay. It was funny how sometimes she made complete sense, and other times, she didn't make sense at all.

Danay Cawley put on her glasses and eyed Sharpay. Danay looked exactly how you'd expect Sharpay's grandmother to look: a lot like her daughter, and her granddaughter after her, except for the fact that she was tall and had blue eyes, similar to Ryan's. She wore long cream pants and a dressy cream top with a beige sweater tied around her slim neck, accompanied by a sparkling pearl necklace and matching earrings. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, giving her an elegant look. At the moment, you'd never think she was partly senile -- she looked perfectly normal.

Sharpay turned and looked at her grandmother expectantly, "Well, what is it? What do you want?" she asked annoyed, but thankful at the same time that she'd interrupted the plans with her 'study buddy'.

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady. Now, firstly make me some tea, help Ryan and then I'll deal with you."

Sighing, Sharpay got up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen with Ryan trailing behind her. She pushed the swinging door open roughly and moved towards the stove to boil some water for her grandmother's cup of tea. A thud was heard and then an 'oww,' followed before Ryan emerged with a red forehead and a frown.

"Sorry, Ryan," she apologized and leaned against the counter, looking up at her brother obviously irritated.

"It's okay, Shar. Just remember, it's a swinging door. A swinging door, just keep it in mind next time." Sharpay cracked a smile and took the sugar lumps out of the cabinet and placed them in a tiny bowl they had designed especially for sugar.

"Yeah, sorry again. You know, I think you're improving a lot. You'll be at my level in a month and a couple of weeks. I'm so proud of you, soon enough you won't need me to help you with your homework," Sharpay admitted while turning off the stove.

"You think so?" Ryan's face lit up and he smiled widely before he enveloped Sharpay in a tight hug. "You're the best sister in the world." He gave her a tight squeeze before her let her go. Sharpay laughed and walked out of the kitchen, pushing open the door with her back.

"That's because I'm your only sister in the world." She walked back into the TV and set the tea and sugar lumps on a table right next to her grandmother. Sharpay heard Ryan growl out her name, he entered the room with not only a red forehead, but also with a red nose. "Sorry," she grinned and shrugged, "a habit I guess."

"Sharpay, what is the time?" her grandmother asked her curtly, after taking a sip of her tea.

"It's…" she checked her watch, "three-thirty."

Her grandmother added, stirring the tea with a small spoon, "I need you to take me to the hospital. You see, my bingo pal -- you know Vivien -- well, she's in the hospital and I promised her I'd pay her a visit sometime soon so I figured today would be the best day. Now, when I'm finished my tea we are to leave here at a quarter past three, on the dot. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear." That could be the reason why she was so dressed up. Sharpay eyed her grandmother as she took little sips of her tea before she twisted her face in disgust and set it down, clattering the expensive china.

"Sharpay Anastasia Payne Evans, how many times do I have to tell you? You are to put only one sugar lump; one! I have no time for this, let's just go. Go on, get out of the room." Her grandmother lifted herself off of her chair gracefully and exited the room with one last scornful look at her granddaughter. Mumbling to herself, Sharpay exited the room and followed her brother out to the car.

"Grams, can I go get some lunch with Cammie?" Ryan asked while he opened the door for her to get inside. "Her birthday's next week and she's leaving for New York tomorrow so I figured I'd just take her out to lunch instead."

Cammie and Sharpay basically hated each other. They both had different opinions on everything despite the fact that they were more alike than her and Ryan. They were both best friends of Samantha, Sharpay's actual best friend. Ryan didn't really care about that, he figured taking Camilla out to lunch would be the dignified thing to do considering she was their neighbor for half of their lives. Cammie was a tall strawberry blonde whose father was hated by almost everyone in Hollywood, including Sharpay's father. No one really knew why the Percys moved to Albuquerque; it seemed like all the Hollywood stars were moving down to Seaview Boulevard, possibly the richest place in the whole of Albuquerque.

"Of course Ryan, Sharpay can drive me to the hospital, it's not that far away. Have fun, dear." Ryan thanked his grandmother before he walked around to the back of their estate.

"Sharpay dear, let's not waste anymore time. I have a meeting with the White Glove Society at six and I do not intend to be late!" her grandmother commanded before she went inside of Sharpay's car. Muttering to herself about bossy old ladies, Sharpay followed her lead and backed out of the driveway prepping herself for the long drive.

After fifteen endless minutes of stony silence, Sharpay found herself five minutes away from the hospital. She stopped at a red light and dreamily peered outside her window. There was a little boy walking down the street lugging a big black bag behind him. The boy started to cross the road, as he passed Sharpay's car, he looked inside directly at her. The boy's eyes lit up before he flashed her a smile, he then walked over to her window and waved. Sharpay looked at the boy with wide eyes, her face frozen in shock. Her grandmother scowled in disgust and turned her head away from the boy. Sharpay, on the other hand, rolled down the window and proceeded to question the little boy.

"Chris, what…what are you doing here? Where's your mom?"

"She's at work." Chris smiled his goofy Bolton smile at her before she questioned him again.

"Well then, where's your dad?"

"He's paying some bills."

"Oh, so you're here with Troy?" Sharpay craned her neck to see if the Wildcat's star player was anywhere in sight.

"Nope, I'm by myself!" he stated proudly.

"What? Chris, go back on the sidewalk," Sharpay pointed to the sidewalk behind him, "just, wait there, okay? Do not move." Sharpay heard a horn honk behind her as she watched Chris walk back to the sidewalk. Ignoring her grandmother's questions and stares, she quickly pulled the car over and swiftly made her way over to Chris.

"What- why- are you okay? Is everything okay? Why are you by yourself?" the questions ran out of her mouth as soon as she approached Chris, who in reply avoided her gaze.

"I'm running away," he answered softly.

"What!? Why? Why would you run away?" Sharpay stooped down to Chris' height as she spoke.

" Troy and I got in a fight and I don't think he loves me anymore," he sniffled. Sharpay enveloped Chris in a hug as the little boy cried in her arms.

"It's okay. I'm sure Troy still loves you. I mean, I fight a lot with my brother and he still loves me," Sharpay whispered soothing words to him as she rubbed his back. After ten minutes Chris had stopped crying and he just lay in her arms, silently, gently falling asleep. Sharpay wondered why he was so sad; she was certain they had yelled at each other before, so why this time was he especially upset about it?

"Sharpay! Stop dilly-dallying and get back in the car! I have to meet Vivian for quarter to four. Now let's go before you make me late again!" her grandmother called out through Sharpay's window. Sharpay carried the now sleeping Chris and his bag over to the car and gently laid Chris down on the back seat and put his bag on the ground behind her grandmother's seat. As she entered the car, she sat there wondering what she should do with the boy. Should she drop her grandmother off first then carry Chris back home? Or should she carry him back home then drop her grandmother off? All her questions were answered as her grandmother glared at her and pointed to her watch.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Sharpay growled softly. Her grandmother didn't answer. Instead, she fastened her seat belt, crossed her arms and looked back at Chris, arching her eyebrows.

Sharpay pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and parked the car before she took the key out of the ignition and looked at her grandmother expectantly, "Aren't you going to leave now?"

"Aren't you going to accompany me?" her grandmother tossed back.

"I wasn't planning on it," Sharpay said as she looked back at Chris and then to her grandmother. "Oh, fine. I'll go, but I can't stay for too long, okay? I've got to deal with some stuff." Danay nodded and exited the car, for once without slamming the door shut. Sharpay exited the car as well and hoisted Chris on her waist and laid his head down on her shoulder. After locking her car she trailed behind her grandmother, taking small steps and ignoring all the strange looks she received on entering the hospital. She followed her grandmother into a large room with a single bed with an old sixty-something lady lying down, reading a book.

"Vivien, how long has it been?" her grandmother opened her arms and bent down to hug the old lady who smiled and rested her book on a side table next to her bed.

"A month, I believe. You feeling okay today, Danay?" Vivien asked cautiously, knowing she could sometimes lose control. She was one of the only people that knew of her being partly senile -- but that's what best friends are for, right?

"Sharpay darling," Vivien added, "it's wonderful to see you again. Oh, and who is this little one?" She turned to Danay and exchanged a knowing look with her before she opened her mouth to speak again. "She's a bit young to have children, isn't she?"

Sharpay gave Vivien a glare; seriously, there was no resemblance between her and Chris so how on earth could she assume Chris was her child? She was only seventeen. Maybe Vivien had some sort of brain damage, or something.

"Oh no, Viv. Sharpay was just driving on our way to the hospital and she saw this little one on the side of the road. She pulled over, spoke the boy and brought him into the car." Vivien looked at Sharpay, beaming.

"Well, that is so noble of you, dear. But, it isn't safe though. I am proud of you, Sharpay." Vivien nodded her head and smiled while Danay scowled at her granddaughter, ushering her out of the room.

"Well, I'll just be going now. Call me when you're ready, grandmother. I'll see you later, Vivien. Tell everyone I said hey." Sharpay turned around and left the room and walked around looking for the cafeteria. Chris groaned and moved his head on her shoulder and clasped his arms together around her neck, mumbling in his sleep.

Not succeeding, Sharpay decided to visit some of her hospital friends, hoping they'd still be there. As a little girl, she used to wander around the hospital, often when her mother and grandmother took her here to visit her grandmother's mother before she died. Leeda was quite the opposite of her daughter and the family experienced a great grief when she passed away.

She entered room 215 and smiled when she saw Claira Johnson reading her bible. She looked up on seeing Sharpay enter the room and smiled widely. Sharpay met her when she was eight; she had gotten lost and went into room 215, hoping she would see her family. Instead, she had been greeted by a thirty-six year old widow with cancer. She had no children of her own and she lived in and out of the hospital, coming in regularly for her treatments and such.

She spoke to Sharpay with such love, Sharpay had forgotten to be afraid and sat down next to her on her bed and listened to all of her stories. They both had grown to know the staff at the hospital and Sharpay had memorized Claira's treatment schedule by some unknown way. The doctors had also taken it to call Sharpay whenever Claira had to go for an important treatment, or if anything went wrong. Sharpay had taken that responsibility upon herself, knowing that Claira had no family left since the accident. The accident Claira hadn't yet told Sharpay about.

"Sharpay, to what do I owe this surprise?" Claira closed her bible momentarily.

"A hug perhaps, or maybe another one of your totally groovy stories?"

"Groovy? Do people still use that word?"

"Well, actually no. I hoped it would've made you feel younger," Sharpay admitted and took a seat that was next to her bed; she unclasped Chris' arms and placed him on her lap. Claira laughed whole-heartedly and briefly looked at Chris.

"Teenagers these days," she said and shook her head, shooting Sharpay a questioning look.

"This is Chris, he's my geography partner's little brother. I found him a little while ago running away." Claira frowned and looked at Chris in disappointment. Chris wiggled in Sharpay's lap and hugged her, trying to fall back asleep. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes, apparently giving up.

A woman entered the room dressed in a doctor's cloak and made her way over to Claira. "How is it, Claira?" she asked. She didn't see Sharpay and Chris and continued to chatter with her, scribbling things down on her little notepad and occasionally nodding her head.

"Marie, dear, this is my granddaughter; this was the one I was telling you about." Marie looked up and recognition crossed her face as she looked at bright-eyed Chris talking animatedly to Sharpay.

"Sharpay...Chris? What are you two doing here?"

"Mommy!" Chris shouted, leaping out of Sharpay's lap and running towards his mother.

"Hey Mrs. Bolton. Claira, you didn't tell me Mrs. B is your doctor." Claira shrugged off Sharpay's look of disbelief.

"You didn't ask," Claira said and smiled at Sharpay's expression.

"Sharpay, what is going on?"

"Well, I found Chris five minutes away from here and he said he was running away."

* * *

_As for the next chapter...I have nothing what so ever. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but I've got a bit of writer's block...I guess I should've posted it sooner or at least started with the other chapter because I clean forgot all the super important little details that I now need to continue. _

_Suggestions are needed...I am begging you guys. If you've got a suggestion, any at all don't be afarid to send it to me. If you want something to happen...tell me. My I-maintain-all-of-Ash's-ideas buddy has gone to Costa Rica and is leaving me here idealess. This is what happens when you have memory loss...Next time...I'm writing these thing down._

_Please excuse all the muddled writing...I had to change up the ending completely...which was very hard to write and ugh._

_Review?_

_Suggestions? This is the cry of a desperate writer,_

_Ash _


	6. Teaching Your Children

_Disclaimer: I won nothing but the video and the plot; sorry. But I do own the funny saying at the bottom!_

_XD_

**

* * *

**

**A Battle For Sharpay's Heart**

**Chapter 6**

**Teaching Your Children**

Inside a Victorian house a figure was seen sleeping on a couch. One of the figure's feet was hanging over the arm of the couch much like the figure's arm which was hanging over the side as well. A door slammed inside of the house but the figure did not stir. Its breathing remained the same; a soft patter was heard; rubber meeting wood. A loud clickity clack sound accompanied the patter before a shrill voice was heard.

"Troy! Troy Bolton! Where are you?" his mother went through the kitchen then hurried into the family den. "Troy!" the figure jumped up and fell of off the couch. A groan was heard before the boy's head became visible from behind the couch. His bloodshot eyes wandered around the room before his mother fell under his gaze. He blinked several times before he realized this time it wasn't a dream.

"Troy Bolton; get up and explain what happened to me right now!" his mother's unusually shrill voice echoed throughout the quiet house. There was a light breeze coming from an open window inside the den. The dark creamy beige room was small and cozy with a light beige living room set. There was a wide twenty-six inch TV right in front of the set against a wall. There was a glass cabinet behind the set in the left corner of the room. Inside were various vases and many different things the family wanted to put in a showcase.

"Troy; get up now!" as commanded Troy surprised himself by jumping up. He gazed at his mother both curious and afraid. He had never seen her so- so unmotherly-like towards him before. She had never been one for demands and here she was, home early from work, barking out commands like she was a drill sergeant. His mother eyed him red faced as Chris came running into the room. It was then he noticed she held his old school bag at her side.

"Is that my bag?" Troy asked frowning in thought, "Why do you have my bag?"

"I will tell you exactly why I have your bag," his mother gave Chris his bag and ushered him upstairs. "Sit down,"

"What? But…you just told me to get up." Troy picked himself up off the floor and looked at his mother confusion written all over his face.

"That's because you were sleeping; now sit down!" his mother barked then proceeded to walk in front of him. Troy felt himself fall to the couch immediately as his mother appeared in front of him. "What did you do with Chris this afternoon?"

Troy remained silent, trying to piece together all of the things they did together. After Sharpay left, after his mother left to take care of a patient, after his father left to pay the bills; he thought back and frowned deeper. He remembered telling Chris off after everyone left. It was his own fault, he chose to have a crush on an Evans; Sharpay none-the-less.

"What happened?" His mother put her hands on her hips and glared at her son.

"Umm…" Troy opened his mouth, let out a puff of air and continued to tell his mother what happened. He hoped she couldn't get too mad when he told her what he did to his little brother off.

"_Troy, don't you think Sharpay's pretty?" Chris looked up at his brother and proceeded to question him about his recent love. _

"_Listen Chris, I don't want you crushing on Sharpay." Troy looked down at his brother and ruffled his hair. _

"_Why not? Do you like her?" Chris sat down next to Tray and continued to gaze at his brother._

"_Of course not. I just don't think…she's the girl for you that's all." Troy picked up the remote control and flicked on the TV._

"_Well she is; I like her a lot. She's just so pretty and smart and nice and—" _

"_Okay I get it. But, you're six she's seventeen. She's almost three times your age." he pointed out._

"_I know, but I love her." Chris swooned._

"_You can't love Sharpay Evans." Troy stated._

"_Why not?" _

"_She's…Sharpay Evans. She's mean, icy bossy, spoilt and she's a major bitch." Troy answered suddenly furious. Both of the boys eyes widened in surprise as they replayed what Troy said. "Ummm…what-what I meant to say was witch. She's just so…mean she's like a witch." In an instant his little brother was gone._

"_I'm telling mom, I'm telling mom." He repeated over, running around looking for the house phone frantically. Troy got up and grabbed his little brother by the shoulders. _

"_You will not tell mom anything. Got it?" unknown to himself he squeezed his brother's shoulders tightly and shook him roughly. _

"_Oww! Troy stop it, you're hurting me!" his brother twisted under his grip shouting out in pain. Troy blinked before he let his brother go. He stepped back and blinked in confusion. What did he just do to his brother? He went inside the den and sat down trying to figure out why he acted as he did. He sat to figure out what kind of person he was becoming. He sat to find out why he couldn't accept Sharpay Evans._

"So you just feel asleep on the couch to think after your little splat with Christopher?" His mother's expression did not soften; she looked the exact way she did before. Pissed off.

"I didn't mean to hurt it. I just got so angry; I guess I lost control." The teen admitted rubbing his face with his hands confused.

"You got angry because he likes Sharpay?" it was then his mother's expression changed. Troy frowned, he never thought of it that way. It was true; he got annoyed with his brother often now that he kept swooning about Sharpay.

"No." he decided, "Well yes." On seeing his mother's look he quickly explained. "I just don't want him getting mixed up with her kind." He looked at his mother again, waiting to see her reaction.

"Her kind?" she questioned irritated. _Wrong move Bolton_, he told him self. "Her kind. Troy, I've never taught you how to treat a lady because I thought you knew! But know thinking about what you just said. I think it's about time, I always thought you were more respectful than this; more thoughtful. Obviously I was wrong in this area."

"Mom, I know exactly how to treat a woman. But this isn't any woman we're talking about. This is Sharpay," he paused, "Evans!"

"You're right," his mother said removing her hands from her hips. "She's not a woman, she's a girl. A young lady who needs to be treated properly by my son. I am appalled at you Troy. I can not believe how rudely you speak of her."

"Well, at least I don't treat her like that." His mother looked at him sharply, "..All the time. Look mom, you don't know her the way I do. She's just Sharpay. She's mean; she's cold- icy even."

"Of course I know Sharpay the way you do. I've known the twins before they were born! Have you forgotten when I told you I used to go to yoga during my pregnancy with you? Sharpay's mother was there and we've been friends ever since. Maybe not close friends, but friends never less and I will not have you talking to her, talking about her or treating her as you do! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes; crystal."

"Now, while you were sleeping Chris ran away-"

"He ran away?" Troy nearly chocked on his spit. "Is he okay? Did he get hurt? Did anything happen to him?"

"Yes, he is fine. Thanks to the mean and icy Sharpay herself." His mother mocked him before she put her hands back on her hips, "She found him wandering around nearly five blocks from here. Do you know what could've happened if she didn't find him? Do you have any idea at all?" Troy bent his head, taking his beatings silently.

"I want you to get the phone and call Sharpay right now!"

"What? Why! Didn't you thank her already?" Troy raised his head up and crossed his arms.

"I want you to apologize to her for treating her disrespectfully and I want you to thank her for taking Chris under her wing." She ordered ignoring his protests.

"No way! No way am I calling the Ice Queen to apologize." His mother arched her eyebrow and gave Troy an 'oh really?' look.

"And I also want you to invite her over for lunch tomorrow."

"Are you serious? You can't be serious-"

"In fact, invite the whole Evans family over tomorrow. We really need to catch up on things." He opened his mouth to protest but then figured his mother would probably add something else to that long list. "Here's the phone; call her. Now!" she threw his cell phone across the room for him. "Go ahead, I'll be in the next room listening; and waiting. Now hurry up, I'm not finished with you." Troy stood there with his phone in his hands unsure of what to say or do. "I'm not hearing you!" he heard his mother call out from the living room.

"I'm looking for her number," he lied. Taking in a deep breath he searched his phone book for her cell number. It would've been easier if he had her house number; he could always say she wasn't home. But then again, knowing his mother, she would probably ask him for the number and call it herself. Closing his eyes he pressed the send button on his phone and listened to it ringing.

"Hello?" he didn't answer; he was shocked at how different she sounded. Almost pleasant; then he picture her in her in Lava Springs getting a facial and that thought quickly evaporated.

"Hello?" she repeated. "Look, if you aren't going to say anything I'm leaving,"

"No, wait Sharpay it's me. Troy." He started to breath loudly.

"Bolton? What-why are you calling me?" her voice changed upon recognition.

"Umm, I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of Chris." He paused listening into the phone. His breathing got louder. "And, I'm sorry for treating you the way I have been lately. I haven't been treating you like how a girl should be treated." Not hearing anything he continued; this time with his breathing even louder than before. "I'm also inviting you and your family over for dinner tomorrow." Louder and louder; he was breathing so heavy Sharpay immediately became irritated.

"Would you stop breathing so heavy I'm trying to see if we have anything important planned!" She yelled into the phone anger seeping into her voice.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"What time?"

"What?" he asked not entirely sure what she was talking about.

"What time will you have us over for the dinner!" she repeated fully angry now.

"Oh, uhhh. Hold on a sec." he pulled the phone away from his hear and went into the living room. Covering the ear piece he whispered to his mother. "Mom, what time are they supposed to come over for?"

"Seven would be nice." His mother smiled holding a tape in her hand and followed him back into the den.

"Seven," he repeated into the phone.

"I just asked my mother while you put me on hold and she said we've got nothing planned, unfortunately, so we're coming." He could tell she was rolling her eyes, he could hear it in her voice. "Do we have to dress formally or causally?"

"Casually." He replied automatically. There was no way he was dressing up for the Evans family.

"Okay, whatever. Look, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." With that she hung up, not bothering to wait for his response. Troy listened to the dial tone in shock; _I can not believe the Evans are coming over by my house tomorrow._ He then closed his phone and leaned back into the chair.

"What did she say?" his mother prompted.

"She said they're coming," she replied still in shock.

"Good, now after tomorrow. You're grounded for the rest of this month and next month as well. No TV, no basketball, no friends, no parties, no mall, no anything. The only person allowed to come over is Sharpay, and that only for your project. Understood?" Much like Sharpay his mother continued, not bothering to wait to hear his response. "Now, I want you to watch this movie with me." She handed him the tape as he stood up to put it in the VCR groaning loudly.

"Teaching Your Children about Treating Others?" he read the name of the tape aloud. "You're kidding right? What are you even doing with something like this?"

"That is none of your concern now put it in the VCR and sit down here with me!" she commanded, probably for the tenth time so far. He groaned again as he saw a toddler old push another toddler. "Treating Your Child how to treat others" Troy closed his eyes wishing this was all a dream and that any moment his brother would climb unto the couch and start jumping on him.

"Shhh! Listen Troy!" his mother batted her hand at him, giving the TV screen her full attention.

"Mom, how long is this?"

"An hour for the least Troy. Now be quiet!" his mother gentle slapped him on his hand while she watched the video intently.

"Is your child unable to get along with others? Is you child changing when it comes to socializing? Well this video may help you with all of your problems. A child always craves attention; it is occasional for a child to become jealous if there is a sibling involved. It doesn't matter whether the sibling is younger or older. You may notice that your child is acting very unusual in the presence of another child. It is true when they say 'If a child teases another the child may have unknown feelings for the other.' It is just their way of expressing their feelings for that other child; by acting out. In other cases the child may not be behaving because of any of the above. There are many ways a child acts or reacts towards others. This may help, depending on what personality you child has…"

Troy stared at the screen in shock; _you have got to be kidding me._ If life was a rollercoaster then he was in for one hell of a ride.

_XD_

_

* * *

__This was probably the fastest I've ever written a chapter before but I just wanted to get it finished before school starts. If anyone wants anything particular to happen in the next chapter with the Boltons and Evans for dinner, just leave me a review and tell me. Okay...there's going to be some Troypay in the next chapter; but only if you guys review! What's the use writing a story if nobody likes what's happening? I'll started writing down what I want to happen in the next chapter as soon as I post this up. If anyone isn't sure the italics in the section above is Troy's flashback version of what happened while he explained it to his mother. I know she's a little harsh but let's be realistic here, if you almost lost your brother/sister I think your parents would come down on you a lot worse. Sorry for making Troy seem so…rough in the flashback as well._

_Enough rambling; _

_Reviews anyone?_

_Ash _


	7. Children These Days

_Well you guys sure did wait long for this so I decided to add a little Troypay near the end. Hopefully I didn't let you guys down._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, but you've gotten that by now haven't you?_

_XD_

**

* * *

**

A Battle For Sharpay's Heart 

**Chapter 7**

**Children These Days**

"Now Troy do you remember everything I've told you?"

"Yes Mom, I know everything." He shook his hair, not liking how neat it was. "I'll take her coat, entertain her a little bit and say 'Sharpay you look-'" he turned around wondering why his mother had suddenly fallen silent. Usually she would've interrupted him by now and make another attempt in fixing his hair. "_Wonderful_…" he stopped fiddling with his hair as he saw Sharpay standing in the doorway in a simple shiny black cocktail dress. As simple as the design was; it looked like it cost his scholarship, well that is if he ever got one. He had a sudden urge to touch her dress. To feel the fabric rubbing against his thumb. He wondered whether she bought it from Versace or from Chanel. It was probably from Gucci, they seemed more _Sharpay_ to him. At least from what he gathered from his mother's old magazines, not that he read them or anything.

"Thanks…" they stood there in an awkward silence. Troy staring at Sharpay and Sharpay avoiding his gaze.

"Sharpay! Will, you look at you! I thought Troy told you it was a casual dinner?" Troy's mother rushed over to Sharpay and enveloped her into a hug. "Is Leeda here? It's been forever since I've last seen her." His mother looked over Sharpay's shoulder in search of her mother.

"No actually she's back at Lava Springs; someone had to keep an eye on the place while we were gone." Sharpay cleared her throat before she continued, "I know she's been dying to see you again but it looks like you're stuck with me." She smiled faintly before she went in search of the rest of her family for Troy's mother.

"Troy, I can not believe you. Haven't you learnt a thing from the tape we watched? How can you just stare at the poor girl like that! Do you know how uncomfortable you made her feel?" his mother promptly turned around and glared at him through narrowed eyes. She smoothed out her dress then sighed dramatically before she left Troy alone in the room, swimming in his thoughts. Hearing a loud clank of silverware Troy's head snapped up and he blinked his eyes momentarily before he stalked out of the empty room following all the constant chatter. Everyone turned to look at him as he entered the room.

"What?" after seeing the look his mother was going him he quickly rephrased his sentence, "...is going on?" he asked after a short pause. Sharpay arched her eyebrow and exchanged a knowing look with Ryan as her father broke the silence and asked about East High's basketball team.

"So Tim, Sharpay tells me Leeda is staying at Lava Springs, something wrong in the management?" Tim glanced at his children as he looked away from his animated conversation with Jack to look at his wife.

"Well…we just figured it would be better if we had an Evans there to make sure everything was up and running. We didn't want to risk any more happenings." He finished briefly and glanced down at his watch.

"Happenings? What kind of happenings are we talking about?" Marie pressed on; worry written across her face.

"Oh…the usual; broken dishes, missing silverware. The minor stuff, you can never be too careful. We're thinking of letting some of the workers go you know? Maybe look for some newer fresher faces." Tim Evans cleared his throat awkwardly. Troy noticed all of the Evans seemed to do that whenever they were in an awkward position. Like a trait, an Evans trait. Weird how he kept noticing the little things.

"Oh, well I hope everything's okay." His mother closed the topic and smiled, "Who's ready for dinner? I made Casserole." She retreated into the kitchen with Sharpay trailing behind her offering to help bring the food out.

"So Ryan, what's Sharpay's favorite color?" Chris turned to face Ryan and proceeded to question him about Sharpay.

"Silver…" Ryan looked across at Troy silently begging him to do something about his brother.

"Silver? Not pink? I thought girls loved pink?"

"Well she does like pink, but she just prefers silver." Ryan ran his hand through his hair exasperated with Chris' pestering about his sister.

"Why?"

"I don't know…it compliments her skin tone or whatever. Or something about royalty never seen wearing pink…Oh I'm coming Mrs. B!" Ryan called out suddenly.

"Mom isn't calling you," Chris frowned.

"Yes she is you just can't hear her. Coming!" he repeated before he stalked off into the kitchen relieved the young boy didn't follow him. He greeted Mrs. Bolton with a smile and a hello before he helped carry the dishes and silverware to the dining room giving her weak smiles when she looked his way as she questioned them further. When the twins were left alone Ryan gave Sharpay a look.

"What, why are you looking at me like that?" she put down the knife she was holding down on the kitchen counter.

"What is up with his mother? Is it necessary for her to ask so much questions?" he whispered furiously by her side.

"It's been almost…well I don't know how long it's almost been, but she thinks she needs to catch up with us." She whispered back.

"I know but—yes! It smells delicious! I can practically hear my stomach calling for food!" Ryan glanced back at the doorway and smiled at Troy's mother before he continued taking down plates.

"You two are just so helpful! You're doing more work here than the boys ever do on a weekly basis, but I'll take it from here…really." She chased the two teens out of the kitchen and shut the door behind her smiling pleasantly.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea…" Sharpay answered her brother before she went in search of her father. She found him with Mr. Bolton admiring all of Troy's trophies. "Daddy, I'm going to call and see how Danay's going…okay? So, I'll be outside if you need me." Tim winced at the mention of his mother-in-law before he nodded his head slowly before he turned his attention back to Jack.

She walked out of the house and stood out on the front porch and listened to the phone ring. She frowned as she had to redial the number seeing as no one had answered.

"Hello?" a female voice with an unknown accent asked into the phone

"Maria what is going on over there? This is the second time I'm calling,"

"Sorry Sharpay, but your grandmother is…acting up again." Maria was a bit hesitant.

"Wha-again? For what?!?"

"It seems she believe she should've bee-" a loud crash cut Maria off before she continued, "invited to come along as well."

"Well…just give her something to sleep and ask her if she wants me to come back home," there was silence until Sharpay heard Maria hurriedly reciting what she had just said to her grandmother.

"No, she said she'd prefer Ryan," Maria repeated into the phone. After thanking Maria she hung up and walked into the house, her bad mood following her inside. She scanned the area until she saw Ryan leaning up against the living room wall, like a complete loner. "Danay wants you home."

"What why? Dinner was just about to start. A hot home cooked meal. Something we didn't have in almost a week. You go." He crossed his arms and frowned deeper than Sharpay.

"No way, your highness specifically requested you." She shook her head firmly, "Who am I to disobey our Queen?"

"Sharpay Evans. The East High _Princess_ herself. I mean…you can out freeze her any day!"

"Well…I did learn from the best." Sharpay smiled at Ryan's antics.

"I thought I was the nicer twin…" Sharpay looked up at her brother who smiled innocently.

"I was talking about _her_. Besides, if I'm correct, which I know I am, it's your turn to check up on her."

"Fine…" he grumbled then looked back at her grinning ear to ear, "but wait. Who's going to drive me home?" Sharpay gasped at how right her brother was. He didn't have his permit and she knew he wasn't getting that any time soon. She opened her mouth but then closed it realizing she had nothing to top him knowing fully well her father wouldn't drive him back to see Danay. She turned around, defeated and quickly explained the situation to her father.

"You aren't leaving already are you? Dinner hasn't even started yet!" Marie frowned and looked at them expectantly.

"Oh, no Mrs. B…we've just got to go home and check up on some stuff." Sharpay assured.

"Stuff…? What stuff? Important stuff, I can have Jack drive you there if you-"

"Oh no. that's not necessary Mrs. Bolton. I'll live with Sharpay…hopefully. You guys have dinner without us, we might take _a while_." Ryan took over, making sure to give the woman a quick peck on the cheek before he walked over to his father, got his cars keys and waited in the car for his sister.

"Don't worry if we can't make it back I'm sure dad will give us a vivid description of what we missed." She smiled then headed for the car glancing back at her father every so often.

"Mom, I think they just ditched your dinner," Troy bent down and whispered to his mother on the porch.

"Oh don't be silly Troy, they probably had something important to do and simply forgot about it." Marie waved her hand dismissively at her son and gently pushed him back inside the house, a worried smile playing on her lips.

- - -

"You'd swear that lady was doing some kind of report on us. I mean…what was up with all those questions?" Ryan's rant had started as soon as they pulled away from the house and drove off into the night. "Seriously though…do you think she suspects something? I mean…what if she decided to call mom? She's gonna figure out we lied and then we'll-"

"Chill out Ry. You worry too much."

"I worry for the both of us seeing as you never worry." He retorted tugging at his seatbelt.

"I worry for the both of us…yeah whatever." She mocked, she turned to make a face at him but he gave her a weirded out look.

"Keep your eyes on the road Sharpay! I want to arrive home alive! …I think," Sharpay made a face at him, even if she couldn't move her head and put up the radio drowning out her brother's protests.

"What's the point? Danay's gonna kill us anyway…"

"Don't I know." Ryan looked outside his window then turned up the radio. After a few more minutes of Ryan bobbing his head to country music Sharpay pulled up in front of her house. The twins exchanged a look as they before they exited the car, walked up their driveway and opened the front door. Danay was sitting on the very same chair that she was sitting in earlier, fully changed into her night clothes and was sipping her tea watching TV. Her back was turned so she didn't see the twins as they popped their heads into the room, hiding their bodies behind the door. They both looked at each other before they turned around, whispering for their house-keeper. She popped out from behind the kitchen door, her raven hair disheveled and her eyes wide with tea stains on her apron.

"If I didn't love you two as my own, I swear I would quit!" Maria whispered her accent still unidentified. Over the past ten years, the twins had always argued trying to distinguish Maria's accent. At first, she sound Scottish, but then after a few years she started to sound Irish; a year ago she started speaking with a Swedish accent. It was pretty confusing considering her Scottish accent and her Swedish accent sounded the same. They had both agreed Maria spoke with an accent to keep them entertained because none of them could pinpoint it and Maria refused to tell them feeling they should do more research because hardly anyone knew her country. Whatever or wherever it was.

"Maria, she looks completely normal, stop being so dramatic!" Sharpay scolded Maria like she was a little child.

"I wasn't! A few minutes, she was going ballistic! And, she threw her tea on me!"

"When did she start? What triggered her to…lose it?" Ryan asked furrowing her eyebrow.

"She asked where everyone was and why the place was so quiet so I told her you three went to the Bolton's for dinner. First she started arguing with me, demanding why she wasn't invited. As if I knew the answer to that, so I gave her tea, you know how that always calms her down a bit but apparently I didn't put enough sugar lumps and the next thing I know there's hot tea all over my apron. She seemed perfectly normal but then she started yelling at me and she took the family portrait and started yelling at it. I tired to get it away from her but she threw it at me when I was on the phone with you," Maria finished shaking her head dramatically.

"Well it wasn't that bad!" Ryan and Maria turned to look at Sharpay with frowns visible on their faces.

"She could've killed me!" Maria whispered looking back half expecting Danay to waltz into the room.

"Oh yes, the Evil Tea Enter Woman is going to get you, make sure to hide all nearest tea bags." Ryan replied dryly while rolling his eyes.

"You never know these days!"

"Maria, are the twins home? Or am I just hearing these voices as you say I usually do?" Danay's voice came calling into the kitchen.

"The twins are home!" Maria called forging happiness. She looked towards the twins, bent down and whispered as she was afraid Danay would hear, "You two take the old lady, I'll tackle the laundry." Maria scurried out of the kitchen, past the swinging door looking back only once to nod at the twins before she continued on her way. Ryan stared at the spot where Maria just was, his mouth open blinking in confusion.

"What just-"

"I have no idea," Sharpay shook her head, shoved Ryan out of the room and took cautious steps to the TV room. "You're the more loved of us two, you go first! Maybe she'll spare me!"

"Sharpay, I think Maria's starting to rub off on you. Nothing's going to happen; in case you've forgotten she's an _old_ lady. Key word old." Ryan rolled his eyes and walked into the room ignoring his sister's glare.

"We'll see who has the last say when she bites your head off _brother_."

"May I have some more tea Sharpay? You know how much sugar lumps I like unlike this woman you father hired. What; is she new?" As usual their grandmother was seated in her chair, her pearls on, this time her hair in curls and she had a different outfit on.

"We've head Maria since we were five Danay. Let's keep up."

"Don't speak to me like that Sharpay! Why can't you be more like Ryan? Silent and obedient. You're just like your _father_!" Danay sighed deeply and shook her head at her granddaughter's rudeness. Sharpay walked out of the room and prepared herself for another one of Danay's rants. Ryan sat down next to Danay and smiled and turned his attention to his fingernails.

"Ryan, why is it I wasn't invited to this little get-together? Am I not family? Am I not a Cawley?"

"Danay…_Granny_ it's just the Boltons don't know you. They only know me, Sharpay mom and dad. We used to live next to them a long time ago even before you came to live with us. It's not that we didn't want you there, it's just we couldn't invite you seeing as for once, we were the guests." Ryan looked at his grandmother and enveloped her into a loving hug. They jumped apart as Sharpay came banging into the room, oblivious of the moment she just spoilt.

"Here," she slammed the tray down on the side table nearby, "I hope you're happy now. Ruining a perfect- an almost perfect- ruining…Okay well actually you saved us from the evil clutches of the Boltons. So thanks I guess." On getting no response Sharpay quickly grabbed Ryan and silently left the room.

"Children these days are so strange," Danay spoke into the silence and took a sip of her tea.

"What was that all about? Are you bipolar or something?" Ryan looked genuinely confused as he followed Sharpay up the stairs in search of their missing housekeeper.

"For your info, I am not bipolar. Well, maybe 91, but that's all I swear. There's nothing to worry about until I get 100." Ryan stopped and looked Sharpay in the face.

"My sister is bipolar? I have a bipolar sister! I knew this day would come!"

"You have some serious issues…"

"Speak for yourself bipolar."

"What is going on with us these days? We're losing our elegance! Our poise! Our manners! Our grace!"

"Maybe you are Sharpie, but I always had mine trailing behind me."

"You see this is what I mean. We'd usually never act this way or talk about any of this. It's…strange." Sharpay gave up on the search for Maria and took out a sticky note wrote a note to Maria on stuck it on the refrigerator.

"Maybe we are strange,"

"I think it has something to do with mom. You know how overprotective she was and since she's not here right now we can do whatever we want since dad's so busy with his stock. Maybe we're finally _breaking free_!" Ryan concluded locking the front door.

"Or maybe it had something to do with all the caffeine we had! Maybe we're going senile!"

"Correction, you are going senile. I am perfectly fine."

"So says you," Sharpay buckled her belt and reversed out of her driveway. A curtain moved back into place as the pink car sped away. Maria shook her head overhearing the twins' conversation, black curls flying as she picked up the dirty clothes off of Ryan's bedroom floor.

"Children these days are so strange," she muttered to herself.

- - -

"…And she steps on the ball!" Tim shouted in almost disbelief himself.

"No!" Marie Bolton squealed. Jack laughed whole heartedly as Sharpay slammed open the front door.

"Telling that old joke again dad?" Ryan questioned.

"Yes I am son. It just never gets old," he replied not quite catching on. "You two just missed dinner. It was fantastic! Haven't had one of those in a while."

"Sharpay, Ryan! I took out food for you two it's in the kitchen come along." She took the twins into the kitchen and took two plates out of the oven.

"I'm not really hungry Mrs. B, sorry. I can take it home if you want." Ryan gave Marie a weak smile before he grabbed a glad plastic container and dumped the food into it. Marie frowned momentarily before she smiled and let Ryan into the living room with his bowl of food.

"Marie come and tell Tim and Ryan about what happened to us in Maine." Jack's voice came booming into the kitchen.

"Oh yes! How could I have forgotten to tell them about that! Will you be okay in here by yourself Sharpay?" Marie turned to the blonde who nodded her head feverishly not wanting to offend her by not taking any of her dinner. "Well, I'll let Troy keep you company in the mean while." Marie left the room in search of her son. Moments later troy and Chris appeared in the doorway. One gazing at her with admiration and the other looking totally lost. Sharpay ignored them both and opened the microwave to warm up her food.

"You looked really pretty tonight Sharpay," Troy commended her much to his and Sharpay's surprise. Sucking in a breath Sharpay rolled her eyes, her back towards Troy.

"That's not gonna work this time Bolton. I'm over you."

"I never knew you were into me from the start," Troy muttered bitterly. Sharpay ignored his comment and pushed some buttons on the microwave. When nothing happened she sighed and began to pound on some more, hoping they would work. There were a few more moments of silence before Chris attempted to climb on top of the kitchen counter.

"Chris what are you doing?" Sharpay looked down at him with a trace of a smile.

"I wanna go up," he announced. Wordlessly she bent down and scooped him into her arms, setting him down on the counter. He sat down and swung his feet over the edge.

"Sharpay," he asked, staring at his little shiny black shoes. She gave up on heating her food for the moment and turned to look at him, "are you going out with anyone?" he blushed. Troy glanced at Sharpay from the doorway giving her all his attention.

"No…why?"

"Oh…well will you be my girlfriend?" Chris looked up at her and gave her one of his goofy smiles. Sharpay looked at Chris with arched eyebrows.

"Ohh, well I don't know Christopher," she drawled out, "the stars don't seem to be in our favor."

"Please Sharpay." he clamped his hands together and pouted, "pretty please with chocolate syrup on top?"

"Well, when you put it like that, sure!"

"WHAT!" Chris and Sharpay looked back at Troy with apparent frowns.

"What you don't think I'm good enough for you little brother?"

"I don't think, I know!" Troy took a step towards Sharpay and grabbed his brother off the counter then set him on the floor ignoring his protests.

"Says the guy who made him run away," Sharpay crossed her arms and glared at Troy.

"I didn't make him run away, he did that on his own freewill." He retorted glaring right back.

"NO! You made me angry," Chris stomped his feet and crossed his arms.

"Shut up Chris," Troy pushed Chris out of the way. Sharpay looked at Troy with disgust and took a step towards him.

"Don't talk to him like that!"

"Just because I'm little doesn't mean I haven't got feelings," Chris shouted from behind Sharpay. Troy merely ignored his brother.

"He's my brother I can talk to him in whatever way I want. Just like how you talk to Ryan in whichever way you want." Sharpay's eyes widened in shock and anger. Never did she think Troy Bolton would stoop so low. First he commented on Ryan and his reading; now about how she treated her brother. Unbelievable.

"Don't judge me because you don't know a thing. And I'm still not the one who made my brother run away. You know if it wasn't for me, he could've died out there." Sharpay clenched her knuckles trying not to resort to domestic violence in front of Chris.

"She's right you know. Mommy said I could've gotten kidnapped and you wouldn't have seen me again all because you had to be mean." Chris first stuck his head out from behind Sharpay's legs and then appeared beside her.

"Look how you've come between us brothers already; you're nothing Ice Queen. I knew someone like you couldn't change over a summer." Troy took another fearless step towards Sharpay. Unlike before he wasn't afraid, he was too consumed with his anger to care. Sharpay laughed and waved a hand carelessly.

"You didn't need me to do that." she took a step towards him wishing he would disappear off the face of the earth. They glared at each other, no longer speaking but communicating with their eyes. They stood so close that Chris couldn't even fit between them. Troy looked her in the eye and noticed her gaze wasn't as piercing as it usually was. Behind all her bittersweet happiness she actually looked like she was affected by what he said. He felt his features soften and his eyes were downcast.

"Look, I'm sorry Sharpay I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway." He mumbled not meeting her eyes.

"Really?" she whispered softly leaning in.

"Really…" Troy leaned in and closed his eyes.

"Like I said before Bolton, I'm over you." Sharpay turned around and flipped her hair in Troy's face and stomped out of the room with Chris not to far behind. Troy stared after her with wide eyes. _What just happened? Did I just try to kiss Sharpay Evans?_ The microwave beeped and Troy went to turn it off. Inside was Sharpay's dinner shriveled and dry. He looked back to where Sharpay was then back at the microwave. It was then he came up with his great theory about Sharpay and life.

Life with Sharpay Evans, like a microwave, always seemed to be heating up.

_XD_

_

* * *

Yes, well things didn't go as planned at all. This is where Troy starts to fall for Sharpay just a bit. I hope it's not too confusing with all the different sections and everything. I would've loved to let them kiss but that would've seemed so unlike Sharpay to just dive in and kiss him back. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter. Oh! Thanks to Alex who helped me with the last chapter. _

_Don't forget to review!_

_Ash_


	8. Tutee, Tutor It Doesn't Matter

Wow...I haven't touched this story in months. Meh, sorry.

And I don't plan on continuing either...sorry again. I found this on my computer- this is all I got. Sorry for the errors or w/e you come across. If anyone wants to claim A Battle for their own and would like to continue it...just PM me or w/e. I'll give you the plot [which is wayyy more complicated than it seemed] and whatever else you may need.

* * *

_XD_

**_Tutee, Tutor; It Doesn't Matter_**

"I'm sorry but unless you pass Math and Literature this semester, we'll have to hold you back." Principal Matsui looked down at his folded hands on his desk, creating the illusion he was firm and in control when he was really dismayed he might have to keep such a fine and talented child.

"Hold me back! Are you kidding me? Last time I checked I was passing _both _Math and Literature."

"You were, even by such an amount. But you've failed your last two Math tests and failed to hand up your Literature assignments giving you an automatic zero." Principal Matsui avoided the teenager's gaze. He hated this. He hated being the bad guy, but it was the rules and if he didn't follow through with this incident the administrative of the school would pick up on it and he would probably have to give up his post as Principal of East High.

"But-is there anyway I can…not be held back? Can't you do something? Can't _I_ do something?" He was persistent. Principal Matsui was silent, his mind running a quarter mile a mille-second. He looked at the teenager before him, a faint smile visible.

"Well, you have two more tests before the semester is over in both Math and Literature. If you manage to pass these two- well four tests, I'm sure you'll manage to scrape by. I do, however, recommend you to talk to your teachers concerning your grades and consider some extra credit assignments. I've already spoken to them and they are preparing work as we speak." He paused to take off his glasses and wipe the bridge of his nose. "What seems to be the problem? You used to pass almost every test, but now…"

"I'm just behind, and no one's really there to help me out anymore."

"What about-"

"She's busy." His blue eyes glinted with sadness for a second before Principal Matsui continued.

"Well in that case, I will arrange for two tutors for you. One for Math and the other for Literature. These are two students who excel greatly in Math and Literature respectively. They have both readily agreed to help you pass your subjects. You will meet them after school, everyday and on Saturdays if they feel you need it. To meet your Math tutor, go to room 212 as soon as school is over. For your Literature tutor, she has asked for you to meet her in the Library at 3:25. You will discuss what you do and don't understand in both subjects and all the topics you feel you need assistance in."

"Sir-Principal Matsui, do you think you can keep this between me and you. Have you called my parents and told them yet?"

"Actually, I haven't. Your father wasn't home, but I told your Grandmother since she was the only one available."

"Okay, but I just don't want and and everyone knowing I'm failing Math and Literature. I just want to keep it, private." Principal Matsui nodded as the blue-eyed teen got up and left the Principal's office, eyes downcast, with a million thoughts rushing through his sub-conscious.

It was last period now, and he decided not to go back to class. He could always go and get his bag when everyone's gone and avoid the nosey glances and murmuring questions.

The blonde haired boy stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked solemnly down the corridors of East High. He blew a strand of hair out of his face and kept walking. 'Failing', the word kept playing in his head over and over again, how could _he _be failing? Sure he wouldn't always pass with flying colors but he never even thought of the possibility of being held back. He tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind and looked up, surprisingly he found himself staring at room 212. He quickly glanced at his watch; it was ten minutes till the bell rang. He doubted his tutor would be here this early but decided to go in anyway, besides, he still needed to clear his head.

Sighing, he pushed open the door and entered the room. It was one of the few chemistry labs that students were allowed to go into without a teacher present. He hated using chemistry labs, especially after his…accident. Let's just say that there was a reason Mr. Stevens was bald.

He shook his head trying to forget the memory and looked around, carefully closing the door behind him. Sitting down on the vacant teacher's desk he swung his legs back and forth to distract him from the truth. He was failing. Math and Literature, two subjects he was supposed to be excelling in and he was failing. The classroom door he remembered having shut tightly swung open and he came face to face with her.

Taylor Mckessie, possibly the only person who still hated his guts. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh no, there is no way I'm tutoring you!" She backed out the door but bumped against a solid. It was the only way to not describe Principal Matsui's stomach without unintentionally insulting him.

"Oh yes you are. And you will continue to tutor him until we; meaning the both of us. Excluding you of course, are satisfied." He glanced at the boy who hurriedly jumped off the teacher's desk on Principal Matsui's entry. "Good luck working out your schedule." Principal Matsui eyed the pair before he turned to leave, taking small strides.

"So Taylor, let's get started shall we?"

Taylor pulled out Shakespeare's Macbeth and flipped to act three. "Tell me Ryan, what confuses you."

"Honestly, everything." She sighed and slammed the book open, staring at Ryan with an unbelievable look etched on her face.

"Well we better get started shouldn't we?"

After leaving a disapproving Taylor with a few, 'Can you not tell anyone about this's followed by some suspicious glances when she thought he wasn't looking, Ryan was allowed to walk out of the old chemistry lab a free man, until Wednesday came around. He rushed over to the library already three minutes late. Tardiness is unacceptable for anyone. His mother was always strict about time, whether it involved someone being on time, or not.

He found himself in the hallway, looking through the massive crowds in search of his sister. He saw her small head bobbing a few inches under everyone due to the plain fact she wasn't wearing heels today. "Hey Sharpay, I've got to stay back and talk to someone- well my teacher to be exact. So I don't think you'll be able to drop me home, unless you wait which I doubt you'll-"

"You're not failing are you?" She didn't bother to look at his face as she cut him off.

"No…"

"Well, I've got to talk to Mr. Sweeny too, so just meet me by the fountain at half past okay? That's in twenty minutes." She slammed her locker shut and walked away from her brother, determination echoing through the hallways in the form of her flip-flops. She was dressed in nothing but a denim skirt and a pink tank top. Her blonde hair was spilling out of her messy ponytail and down her shoulders.

Not bothering to knock on the closed door, she pushed it open and barged inside the Geography classroom. Crossing her arms she waited while her teacher sent her vigilant looks while Jason, the student he was talking to sent her somewhat astonishing looks.

After three minutes of her slowly losing patience, Sharpay pushed herself in front of Jason and smiled sweetly at Mr. Sweeny who gaped at her noticeable insolence. "Mr. Sweeny…"

"I'll talk to you later Mr. S." Jason backed away from Sharpay and Mr. Sweeny and left the room, making it seem big and unseemly empty.

"Miss Evans, if you are not aware of your actions that was an extremely impolite thing you have just done. I was in the middle of an important conversation with Mr. Cross concerning his project-"

"I'm glad you brought that up Mr. Sweeny. You see, I would like to do my project alone. You know, by myself." Mr. Sweeny forgot about her interruption and contemplated over her masked request.

"Well, given the circumstances, I might be able to partner you two with someone else. This might even be beneficial to me! You two won't be fighting during the project and won't be in any contact resulting in fewer complaints." It seemed Mr. Sweeny was having a soliloquy moment as he completely forgot Sharpay was in the room. Clearing her throat Sharpay focused the attention back on herself.

"Thanks Mr. Sweeny, you won't regret this." Flipping her hair, she walked out of the classroom leaving Mr. Sweeny wallowing in his thoughts.

**x.x.x.**

He walked around the library for the first time since he started his senior year. Memories of Taylor were temporarily erased from his mind until he found his other tutor. He passed the Encyclopedias for the third time before he found himself face to face with another curly haired brunette.

"Oh, sorry Ryan." She bent down to pick up a few books she had in her arms while Ryan looked down at her. She stood up, her math text book sticking out from behind her arm.

"Gabriella, were you waiting for someone?"

"I was waiting for my tutee. Why?" Her brown eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Because I was waiting for my tutor, and I think I found her." Ryan sat down by the nearest table and watched as Gabriella sat down next to time. "Sorry for being so late, I had to talk to someone. But I'm here now." He smiled as the girl opened her notebook to a fresh page and took out a pencil.

"So what seems to be the problem?" She ignored the fact that he was Ryan Evans for fifteen minutes and proceeded to ask him all he knew about Geometry and Simultaneous Equations, which was evidentially nothing. He gave her a wavering smile before he checked his watch; he still had to go back for his school bag and meet up with Sharpay.

"Well, thanks Gabriella but I've got to go."

"Sure Ryan no problem, let's meet on Wednesday to go over some basic Simultaneous Equations and we'll see how it goes from there okay?" She gathered her books and slung her bag on her back.

"Gabriella, could you not tell anyone about this? Not even my sister. Please?" He bit his lip waiting for her answer.

"Sure," she smiled. "I won't tell a soul. Montez honor." She petulantly placed her hand over her heart before they walked out of the library together; parting their separate ways.

**x.x.x**

After two hours of kneading flour for her volcano she still wasn't anywhere near finished. Every time she clamped the dough together, they always ended up slipping down the sides of the plastic bottle she emptied earlier.

"Kitten, don't you think it's time for you to come inside, you father will be here soon and you don't want him to see you like this do you? Why don't you just start the paper before you start the volcano?"

"Grandma? Wha-"

"Oh try calling me Danay child. Grandma makes me sound so _old_." Scoffing Danay took a sip of the red wine she had in her hand and slammed the wall turning on the garage light. Light spilled over the light bulb unto the pair, both preoccupied. One with wine, the other with dough.

"Danay, how do you make dough stay? I mean, I'm supposed to be making this volcano but I have no idea how to make it stay in place. The thing keeps drooping everywhere and the more I fix it, the more it falls. I got the mixture from this site, but so far it's done nothing but make me waste flour." Sighing Sharpay slammed her hands into the dough and blew her bang out of her face and looked at her grandmother, waiting for her reply.

"I've never held a measuring cup in my life after I turned twenty five darling so I have no idea what's supposed to be happening here." She moved the wine, making it slosh against the crystal glass dangerously. "Why don't you ask Maria to help you? She already does nothing in the house."

"Danay, you know Maria does _everything _in the house. She cooks, she cleans and she takes care of us. She's had it pretty hard since mom you know…left. You should learn to appreciate her more, if it weren't for her running up and down bringing your food to you and whatnot, you could've fallen down the stairs or something like that. You could've even have gotten a stroke from all the stress of having to take care of the three of us, not including yourself." Sharpay frowned up at Danay. "Sometimes you can be so misanthropic."

"_Me_, misanthropic? Don't you have a dynamic imagination. I love you and Ryan don't I? I love your mother don't I? What's so misanthropic about me?" She took another sip of her wine and eyed her granddaughter through her conspicuously amused eyes.

"You sound pretty smart for a partly senile woman." Sharpay added more vinegar to her dough and mixed it together with her hands. "Straying away from the subject, what should I do about my volcano?"

"I don't know, why don't you pay one of those smart people to do it? Usually in my day we had a much more _organized system_. They would have a day where they would make tons of different types of projects and it was yours to select your desired project and walk away with a free weekend, once you paid of course."

"As interesting as the history of nerds and slackers go back, I really need to get finished here. Sorry _Grams._"

"What about that Bolton boy? Wasn't he your partner?" Danay ignored Sharpay's 'Grams' comment and tried to act sane even if for one conversation with her granddaughter. She knew the past events played a toll on her, it showed on her face. She was no longer little naïve Sharpay. She had matured and those around her saw it, every day.

"I work alone." She shook her head and arched her left eyebrow in a very commercial way.

"Have fun dear. Dinner's in a few do try to clean up whilst I try to appreciate Maria more." Her shadow followed her out of the room, leaving Sharpay alone with her distorted volcano.

"This bites." Picking up all the dough, she dumped it back into the bowl she had carefully kneaded it in and prodded into the kitchen, lumps of the dough sticking under her feet. She hoped Maria didn't come down and see the mess she was making. "Seems like such a waste to throw away all this dough. It's not like any fell on the ground or anything, it was just on a clean piece of cardboard paper. And it was just stuck against a plastic bottle; nothing extremely germy about that. Don't want there to be Global Warming because of me now do I?" Removing her foot, she let the metal top of the dustbin fall back into place as she put the dough on the counter. She left the room in search of Maria a smile etched on her face. "So what if I already caused 5% of Global Warming; better late than never right?"

Walking past Ryan's bedroom she heard him talking loudly. She hoped it wasn't to himself. Don't need another Danay in the house. Pressing her ear against his door she heard him bid his farewells to someone. It sounded like he was on his cell phone.

"Yeah, tomorrow's good. I'll see you later Gabriella." Gabriella…why on earth would he be talking to her? She grimaced imagining them going out on a date. Hearing his phone slap together, she pushed open his door.

"Who you talking to?"

"No one important." Damn right it was no one important. Ryan sat on his bed with his cell phone wedged between his hands. She sat next to him and bumped his shoulder. He moved away smiling at such a juvenile act.

"So, how's life? It seems like I haven't spoken to you in a month! And I hardly ever see you in school except for homeroom, lunch and drama."

"It's…its okay. You know school's hard and everything but I'm getting by…gradually"

"You need any help?"

"No, I think I'm getting better."

"Oh…" Sharpay got up and smiled at her brother before continued to look for Maria. Ryan looked at her leave, feeling a bit guilty about not telling her about his two new tutors. "Maria! There you are, I was looking everywhere for you!" Maria looked at Sharpay with an Oh-sure, expression. "Well I was looking." Sharpay was known for exaggerating everything when replaying incidents. She did it so easily Maria often told her should become a writer instead of an actress but all that got her was an hour long speech and her dream to be the star. To be a star in anything. In everything.

She just loved the attention. She wanted people to stop and stare, to point and admire. Not point as much after her mother explained to her when she was younger how rude it is for her to be pointing a people. She wanted them to take pictures with her; she wanted them to want to be her. To want to see Sharpay Evans. She wanted them to worship her, just not intensely. That would apparently 'freak her out.'

Maria smiled at the girl before her and put down the shirt she was folding. "What do you need Sharpay?"

"Can you make some cookies for me? I already made the dough. All you need to do is add loads of sugar." She spoke fluently and never paused. Her conscious never intervened until after the deed was done. In some ways Sharpay reminded herself of Lady Macbeth, but the fact that Lady Macbeth convinced Macbeth to kill Duncan and went crazy at the end of the play always made her weary of her actions. She wasn't one to just go out and destroy unless she had a very logical explanation. One she was willing to explain to who ever bothered to listen. Frowning she tried to get all thoughts of Literature out of her mind.

Sometimes it scared her how ruthless she would be without having second thoughts. She would be so impulsive whenever she would be upset. She would never understand why she would react one way, or say things in such a manner to offend people. She would stay up at nights and replay incidents over and over in her mind and wonder what would happen if she said something different or did something different. In some areas you'd notice she's changed immensely but in others they'd be no progression. She could never understand the way in which her brain operates.

"Okay, I'll be right down in a few. Dinner's almost ready though so…why don't you try to clean up a bit." Maria continued to fold Timothy's work clothes as Sharpay left, smiling smugly.

"Whatever you do, don't change the dough. I worked really hard on it." At least that wasn't a lie.

"I'll try."

_XD_

* * *

Sorry again...*shrugs*

Please don't throw stuff at me. I've just gotten over HSM and into Gossip Girl and Heroes. 3

-Ash


End file.
